


my baby likes it when you come around

by sweetlies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!AU, Multi, Smut, Threesome, also this is almost polyamory? idk, idk how it got this long, it was supposed to be just pwp with no feelings involved, smh, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't think he should be attracted to the new model when he already has a boyfriend.





	my baby likes it when you come around

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend, f. i promised her a fic for her birthday last year lmao but i guess this is for this year's then ;-; happy birthday, f!!! ♡
> 
> this is my first time writing a threesome. plus, this is the longest i've ever written anything so pls be nice to me uwu enjoy~

The lights beaming from the reflector are blinding but Jaehyun is used to bright lights shining on his face. They slightly hurt his eyes and make the jacket he’s wearing right now feel ten times hotter.

It’s okay, though, they also make him look pretty over the make up caked on his face when the magazine comes out later. The photographer sends praises his way once the photoshoot is over for the job well done.

He checks his phone later in the dressing room, ready to unwind from the day's hard work. He sees one message from Ten asking him if he wants to hit up the new club downtown tonight, a change from the usual place they frequent on Friday night.

He sends a brief ‘sure, just tell me the address’ and starts to change into his casual non-sponsored clothes.

It’s an early finish today. It’s only a little past noon. His usual leave from work is in the evening, when the sun starts to dip into the horizon, turning the red-orange sky to dark grey in seconds. He has plenty of time to rest before he meets up with Ten later.

He’s about to start packing up his stuff when the door to his dressing room opens and in comes a new face that he doesn’t recognize. The guy seems a little surprised to find someone inside, probably not expecting anyone in the room.

“Sorry,” he says apologetically in a tone that says he doesn’t mean to intrude. “I was told to use this room. My shooting starts in half an hour.”

Jaehyun takes in the guy’s appearance. He’s wearing a denim jacket over a black tank top and his leather pants are impossibly tighter than his circulation can possibly run.

He has piercings lining his left ear and only one earring on his right. They don’t match but they still look nice on him. His hair is ash grey, soft bangs brushing his forehead.

The guy is attractive if Jaehyun is being completely honest.

Jaehyun nods, “it’s fine, I’m about to leave anyway,” he says, fixing his shirt and picking up his scattered stuff on the dresser, all the while making sure he doesn’t leave anything behind.

A few stylists enter the room presumably to dress the guy up.

“You new?” Jaehyun asks, curious about the other guy. He’s been working with this clothing brand for a year now and he would have run into the guy by now if he wasn’t.

The guy looks up from the stylist that’s currently busying herself to dress him in a button-up shirt. His torso is exposed, faint lines of abs can be seen from where Jaehyun is standing.

“Hmm, sort of. Only been around for a month,” he answers but not quite looking at Jaehyun. Jaehyun isn’t really looking at him either. Not at his face at least.

Jaehyun traces the guy’s body with his eyes. There’s something enticing about his body. The guy barely even passes as a model. He’s on the shorter side, actually, but the way Jaehyun can’t look away from his body has him thinking that his agency was quick to scout him. He has… something.

The guy is suddenly looking straight into Jaehyun's eyes and his gaze is so sharp that it’s piercing through Jaehyun’s soul. “You’re done?” he asks. Jaehyun manages to look away to zip his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and turns towards the door.

His cheeks feel hotter suddenly.

“Yeah,” he says, “see you around.” Jaehyun waves weakly and walks out the door.

 

 

The club is only half full when Jaehyun arrives fifteen minutes before ten. He scans through the crowd to see if he can spot a mop of blue hair around.

He finds Ten at the corner of the bar, drink in his hand, body swaying to the music. The other is wearing a very nice v-neck shirt that always does things to Jaehyun. His pants are black and they hug around his thighs nicely.

He takes a sip of his drink and looks around the club.

Jaehyun smiles. Ten must be looking for him. The latter is always early to this kind of place since it’s exactly his scene. Technically, Jaehyun is early as well since they had agreed to meet up at ten, but never earlier than the other boy.

Ten beams when he sees Jaehyun make his way towards him, hugging him the moment they stand in front of each other. Jaehyun gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Finally! We can order your drink and I can start dancing soon,” is the first thing he says after the kiss.

Jaehyun only chuckles. It’s such a Ten thing to be excited on the prospect of dancing, like he doesn’t do just that on a daily basis and even gets paid for it.

Ten had reasoned out during the first time they met, over a year ago, that it’s not the same. _‘Dancing for work and dancing for fun are not the same thing.’_

Jaehyun somewhat agrees. Much like how getting his photos taken for an issue of Men's Health doesn’t feel remotely the same as Ten taking photos of him so he can frame them in his room. It’s kind of in that sense, even though it’s a silly comparison.

At the bar, Jaehyun orders himself a vodka. Ten is already making his way to the dance floor and ready to steal the attention of the crowd like he does every time they come to a club.

Ten begins to dance in the middle of the dance floor. Soon, people will crowd around him and cheer him on. His dances always start full of energy and end sensually. By that time, Jaehyun will have pulled him to the side and away from the prying eyes.

Right now, Ten is already attracting the attention of a few people around him. Some days, Jaehyun will join him but most days, he just watches Ten work his body.

Tonight, though, he wants to join.

Thirty minutes in and Ten's moves have become less sharp, settling on slow movement. Jaehyun sits up from the bar after his forth drink and heads to where Ten is.

He puts his hands on either side of Ten’s hips and moves his hips along when he gets behind the latter. Ten jumps up in surprise but releases a sigh of relief when he realizes it’s just Jaehyun.

“You do that all the time but I still get surprised,” Ten says, “it’s never anyone else so I don’t know why.”

Jaehyun laughs, glad to know that no one else ever does that to his boyfriend. He matches his movement with Ten's as they both dance slowly to the music, grinding their hips together from time to time.

Ten isn’t drunk enough, just tipsy since he hadn’t had much to drink but Jaehyun is. It’s starting to feel dizzy and his head is spinning. He feels hot from the drink, maybe, or it could be from their close proximity.

Ten looks him in the eyes and he looks so dazzling. Jaehyun just wants to kiss him, so he does, lips pressing against Ten’s.

Their surrounding becomes blurry now. The music sounds like white noise in Jaehyun's ears. He deepens their kiss, poking his tongue along the seam of Ten's lips.

The kiss is hot, tongues licking everywhere and teeth clashing. Jaehyun moves his lips to leave kisses down Ten's neck and bites there. Ten hisses and pulls him into another passionate kiss.

After a few minutes and hands starting to wander to inappropriate places, Ten pulls away. Jaehyun whines at the loss of contact but doesn’t protest when Ten takes his hand and leads them both out of the club.

It’s too early to go back since they just came in less than an hour ago but Jaehyun is also hotter tonight compared to most nights they visit the club.

They take a cab back to Ten's apartment.

The first slip of Jaehyun's finger inside Ten, later, has the latter moan under him. Whenever Jaehyun has a little too much to drink, he would finger Ten rougher than usual.

Their clothes are already scattered everywhere on the floor. Jaehyun is sure even his shirt is at the entryway, not just their shoes, where they should be.

Right now, he’s already three fingers in, knuckle-deep. His fingers curl inside of Ten and Ten has his toes curl in tandem.

Jaehyun's fingers brush just at the right spot and a long whine escapes through his parted lips, a sheen of sweat trickles down his temple.

The movement of Jaehyun's fingers in and out of him is rapid, and occasionally slow, but only for a while because it makes him beg for Jaehyun to move faster.

“I-I'm close,” Ten manages to let out, his voice is raspy from making too much noise that he only produces inside the bedroom.

Jaehyun's hand that’s holding Ten's thigh to spread him open, now moves to pinch his nipple and twisting it hard. The overwhelming sensation makes Ten come untouched, ropes of white dirtying his stomach. Jaehyun loves making full use of his sensitive nipples.

Panting heavily, Ten tries to calm his breathing down. His vision is blurry and he looks like a mess. Jaehyun strokes his side lovingly and leaves a kiss on his cheek.

When Ten has calmed, after a minute, he moves to straddle Jaehyun’s waist and kisses the other hard on the mouth.

He kisses down Jaehyun’s body until he reaches his cock. It’s already so hard and leaking. He takes a tentative lick on the tip and Jaehyun hisses.

“Please,” Jaehyun rasps out. Ten smiles and takes Jaehyun fully in his mouth, bobbing his head, tonguing the slit.

It only takes a couple of minutes before Jaehyun is coming down Ten’s throat, breathing uneven, as the latter drinks all of it, licking the other clean.

 

 

On his way to work on Monday morning, Jaehyun orders a to-go cup of flat white at the café a couple of blocks away from his apartment. The weather is slightly chilly but it’s the right temperature for autumn. The jacket he’s wearing smells faintly of Ten and it covers his body comfortably.

His session today is later than his usual timing. It’s closer to noon than it is to dawn. When he arrives at the shooting place, he sees a familiar face.

The guy from last Friday, the sort-of-attractive model, is posing for the camera. His hair is up today, sporting the same colour as last time.

His gaze is intense, his posture is lazy but professional. Jaehyun can hear encouragement and praises from the photographer. ' _All right. That's good. Keep it up.’_

Jaehyun finds himself watching the mildly attractive model at work for a good minute, seemingly unable to drag his feet to his dressing room.

The next moment, the guy’s pose gets a bit…

Jaehyun gulps. The guy has his head up, neck bare and one hand under the hem of his shirt. It rides up and exposes his abs. They’re not toned or that prominent but they’re there.

In the battle to not stare and get going to prepare for his own shoot, Jaehyun's eyes lock with the guy, who happens to look his way.

The guy holds the gaze for a few seconds and Jaehyun should really look away. It’s a bit embarrassing to be caught staring but just when his mind finally catches up to his conscience, the guy smirks.

If Jaehyun was a bit embarrassed before, then he’s definitely red in the face now.

He quickly turns around and heads to his dressing room.

Jaehyun has to take a deep breath and reminds himself that he has a boyfriend. Not that there’s anything wrong with ogling another guy who isn’t his boyfriend, but you know, ethics and all that. He’s just being fair to Ten, he thinks.

He succeeds in pushing the thought of the guy out of his mind during work, doing his job professionally, always in his element when he’s modelling.

 

A couple of hours has passed and he’s about to leave the building when he runs into the slightly-attractive guy again at the lobby.

The guy is sitting in one of the chairs, phone in hand, but not really doing anything.

He spots Jaehyun, though, and smiles. Jaehyun smiles back. Ignoring the guy would be rude seeing as they’ve actually talked before, even if it was just a few exchanges of words.

“Hey, what’up,” Jaehyun starts, searching for his words, “waiting for someone?” he settles, not quite sure what to say.

“Yeah,” the guy answers. “You, actually,” he scratches his nape.

He must have seen the surprise on Jaehyun's face because before Jaehyun can ask why, he continues, “I didn’t catch your name before.”

“Oh,” is all Jaehyun manages to let out.

“Yeah,” he tries again, “being new and all. I’m still trying to make friends here.”

“Right,” Jaehyun says and then chuckles. “Sorry about that. I’m Jaehyun.”

The guy grins, “I’m Taeil,” he says, introducing himself.

Jaehyun realizes, suddenly, that his heart swells up after finally knowing the name of the guy, like he’d been curiously wondering all this while.

Trying not to think too much, he says, “nice to meet you, Taeil,” instead.

Taeil's face lights up and for a moment, Jaehyun thinks he’s seeing the reflection of himself on Taeil's face and his stomach churns.

“Do you wanna grab coffee together?” Taeil asks a moment later. His expression looks a little hopeful and Jaehyun considers the offer. He doesn’t have anywhere to be, anyway, so he nods.

They end up at a café nearby, two drinks on the table, as they sit opposite each other at the corner of the shop.

"Wait, so we're under the same agency?" Jaehyun chuckles. Not realizing it sooner. Although he should have, seeing as only the models from their agency are in contract with the brand currently. Taeil answers a 'yes.'

“So, how long have you been modelling?” Taeil asks, eyes curious and interested, voice eager. Maybe the guy still hasn’t settled in with the new environment at work, Jaehyun thinks, despite how charismatic and professional he had looked in front of the camera earlier.

Jaehyun remembers when he first started modelling a few years back. It was hard to adapt to the completely new setting and make friends. He'd managed to feel comfortable only after the third month.

Jaehyun is willing to help the other guy feel more at ease. “Over three years ago? Almost four,” Jaehyun answers, taking a sip of his iced americano.

He’d been fresh out of high school when someone had offered him their business card. What was written on it, was the same modelling agency he’s currently working at right now.

With no future plan of continuing his studies, he had taken up on the offer and went straight to the interview a few days later.

“I quit college to become a model,” Taeil confesses after Jaehyun finishes telling him how he had become a model.

“I didn’t exactly quit because I was dreaming to become a model. Not at all. It had never crossed my mind. I was scouted one day, it was totally random, actually, I still don’t know why they’d want me,” his eyes start to look solemn.

“But anyways, I was really miserable in college. I think I was majoring the wrong thing. Or maybe I just didn’t like college. Maybe it would have been the same with any major. I was stressed out. I thought that if there was an opportunity that would let me quit college as an excuse, I would have taken up on it,” he continues. “And here I am.”

It sounds like a typical story, why most people would go into modelling if they have the potential, it’s because they don’t want to go to college.

And yet, Jaehyun is really intrigued, by Taeil, or by his story, he doesn’t know. What he knows is that he wants to know more about the boy, wants to hear more of the cadence in his voice and wants to see the way his lips move and his eyes gleam when he talks to Jaehyun about himself.

Jaehyun tries to ignore the heavy feeling in his heart and the way Taeil looks at him with great intensity during the whole exchange.

 

 

Ten is over at his apartment for dinner. They’re having take-out tonight. There are two bowls of jjajangmyun that are almost empty and a couple bottles of soju on the table.

“–the girl was so hopeless. It’s hard to dance with someone so incompetent– hey, are you even listening?” Ten says, voice irritated when he realizes Jaehyun doesn’t have his full attention on him but his lips form a pout.

Jaehyun had momentarily spaced out when Ten was busy complaining to him about his problem. He feels a little sorry.

“Sorry, baby,” Jaehyun apologizes. He tries to make it up by kissing Ten’s pouting lips. “I was just thinking of something.”

“What could be more important than my problem?” Ten whines. It’s a joke, of course. Ten is one of the most selfless people Jaehyun knows. He never dismisses Jaehyun or gets mad at him over small things.

“Stop it. Stop doing that. Stop being so cute,” Jaehyun says, faux-angry and pinches his boyfriend's cheek because he’s always been weak to Ten's adorable whine and pout.

“I know I’m cute,” Ten says smugly. “So, come tell your cute boyfriend what’s been bothering you, hmm?”

Jaehyun considers his thoughts. Should he tell his boyfriend that he's been thinking about the guy he finds attractive at his job and that he’s confused about it.

Is it okay? Will Ten throw a fit? He might make him mad or worse, ruin this relationship. The latter seems like a stretch but Jaehyun has always been ridiculous  _and_  a worrywart.

After their little meeting at the café – Jaehyun tries not to call that a date – he’s been seeing Taeil at work more often. They talk a lot when they have the time and they’ve become closer in the past few weeks.

Taeil has been occupying his mind a lot more too. Jaehyun would find himself thinking about the other boy's smile and his awkward laugh at the oddest time, like right before he sleeps or right now.

In the end he gives in, thinking there’s no harm in telling Ten. Besides, isn’t honesty, like, the key to a healthy, long-lasting relationship or some bullshit like that? Jaehyun isn’t sure.

“Well,” he starts, “there’s this new guy at work. He’s kind of.. uh, hot and I keep thinking about him,” then, he pauses, searching Ten’s face to see some kind of anger or irritation, but he can’t read it.

So, he continues on, “it’s nothing. It’s just that I find myself wondering about him from time to time. There‘s nothing between us, though, and– are you mad at me?” he asks, instead, mild exasperation in his voice, antsy that he doesn’t know what his boyfriend thinks about this matter.

Ten stays quiet for a while, unreadable expression still on his face. Jaehyun starts tapping his forefinger on the table.

“Hmm… I don’t see the problem,” he finally says. “I find other guys hot, sometimes attractive too but,” he shrugs, “you’re still my boyfriend.”

Jaehyun grins at that. He can always count on his boyfriend to not make a big deal out of things or make him feel guilty. He appreciates that quality in him.

“Unless,” Ten suddenly continues, “you want to break up with me?” he asks. If it wasn’t for the joking tone and the pout, Jaehyun might have thought he screwed up.

Jaehyun laughs. The slight tension is gone and he’s really just ready to drop this conversation already.

“Of course not, sunshine,” Jaehyun says, trying not to cringe at his own cheesy endearment. He succeeds. “I love you too much to let you go. Ever.”

“Ugh, you’re a sap,” Ten says but he’s grinning. “Whatever, though, I’m not mad or jealous so don’t worry. Think about all the hot guys you want, as long as I still get your dick, it’s all good!”

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun sputters, “shut up,” his face is red. “Let‘s just finish this up,” he says, gesturing at their table of unfinished food and half-empty bottles.

Ten just chuckles and continues to eat the last bit of his jajjangmyun before finishing up his soju.

 

 

Jaehyun's manager tells him one day after a long day of shooting that he'll be having a photoshoot with another guy.

“Oh?” he's a little surprised. It’s been a while since he's had a photoshoot with another person, much less a guy. Most of his photoshoots are with girls.

“Yeah,” his manager says. “It’s kind of a gay-ish theme but not really. It’s supposed to give out that vibe. It’s nothing much, though, so don’t worry about it. The company probably just wants to try something new.”

“Nah it’s fine,” It’s the truth. He’s fine with it. He’s had plenty of photoshoots in suggestive positions and the fact that it’s a guy this time doesn’t change anything. It helps that he’s gay, he guesses. Ten would be fine with it. He isn’t the type to get jealous over something like this. He's had dance partners too.

“It’s settled then,” his manager states. “I'll text you the details later.” His manager leaves after, always looking like he has a stick up his ass twenty-four seven with the way he talks, eyebrows furrowed and all. He’s a nice fellow, though, so Jaehyun does like his manager.

 

However, Jaehyun doesn’t think he’s fine with it the next Tuesday morning when he arrives at work to find out that his partner is Taeil.

They’re sort of friends now. They talk when they meet but never outside of work, save that one time, so they’re not that close. Not being close is not a problem. No. Jaehyun has worked with strangers, plenty of them, taking photos in intimate positions. It’s not a problem.

What bothers him is that Taeil is attractive and he’s possibly going to have his face close to Taeil's or have their naked bodies pressed against each other and Jaehyun's not ready for that. He shouldn’t ever be ready for that.

He’s also a professional model so he acts like one and sucks it up. Taeil seems very fine with it, actually. He’s calm and doesn’t look the least bit awkward. Jaehyun almost can’t believe Taeil is new.

They’re both wearing suits. Jaehyun in black and Taeil in blue. Jaehyun's red hair is styled like a bed head, so is Taeil's, now, silver hair. His eyelids are maroon and eyeliner dark, emphasizing his eyes prettily. Jaehyun tries hard not to stare.

At least they’re wearing clothes. Jaehyun can’t imagine what will happen if they weren’t.

The photographer instructs them on set and Jaehyun currently has one hand cradling Taeil's face and the other at the back of his neck. Taeil has his hands on Jaehyun's chest, one pulling at his tie. Their faces are so close that Jaehyun can feel Taeil's breath on his face.

Jaehyun can feel his heart beat faster. No, he can almost hear it. He feels unusually sweaty and hot. He hopes Taeil can’t see how nervous he is. He’s stressing out.

“Can you guys tilt your heads a bit to the side? Like you’re almost kissing.” The photographer says promptly.

Taeil moves his head a little to the side and forward, lips inches away from Jaehyun's and Jaehyun’s heart almost leaped out of his chest from that sudden act.

“Hey,” Taeil whispers, breath fanning Jaehyun's lips, “tilt your head a lil.” Oh. Jaehyun almost didn’t catch that but he hurriedly does it, making sure to not look like an amateur.

“Okay, nice,” he hears the photographer say and then there are more sounds of camera shutters.

Jaehyun is about ready for this to end. His hands are on fire from the touch. Taeil smells like cinnamon and sweat and he feels a little bit dizzy. He tightens the grips of his clammy hands and closes his eyes.

Later, they monitor the pictures to see the outcome. Jaehyun doesn’t usually do this but sometimes he does, especially when the concept of the photoshoot is uncommon and this one is definitely new for him.

He looks through the pictures and they look so… hot. And good. They match well together. Taeil's eye make up makes him look fiercer and it suits him a lot. He looks through some more until there’s one picture that catches his eyes.

It’s the one where he had his eyes closed and Taeil was… smirking. Hold the fuck up.

He hadn’t realized because his eyes were closed but the picture looks… sensual. His cheeks flush. He quickly looks at Taeil to see his reaction over that slightly more scandalous picture and the latter is staring at the picture.

Jaehyun hastily stands up and mutters an  _‘excuse me I have to change'_ and makes a beeline for the door, leaving the set.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath once he's in his changing room, taking a seat on the sofa opposite the dressers.  _Get a grip Jung Jaehyun._

There’s a slight pang in his chest. This almost feels like when he first met Ten. He would always get nervous around the other during their first few meetings. It wasn’t until their fifth meeting that Jaehyun realized he might actually like the boy.

They started dating three months after their first meeting, when Jaehyun finally gathered up the courage to ask the other boy out. When Ten had agreed, he felt like he was on cloud nine.

Right now, it doesn’t feel right. Jaehyun feels like throwing up his breakfast. He can’t like Taeil. It’s wrong.

Just then, Taeil comes in sitting next to him on the sofa, close, but their knees don’t touch.

“Good job today,” he says with a warm smile. His hand falls on top of Jaehyun's knee but it doesn’t stay there, retrieving it just a second after.

“Likewise,” Jaehyun replies, trying not to make this seem awkward.

Taeil moves so he can face Jaehyun. Their knees bump now and he’s closer than before. His hand that was on Jaehyun's knee previously lands on his thigh this time, squeezing it a little.

“You looked really good just now,” Taeil says as he looks intently at Jaehyun. Jaehyun can’t help but look back at him, his eyes filled with adoration and unspoken words. It’s like they’re brimming with feelings.

Jaehyun wants to retract, look away from the eyes that seem to pull him in but instead he lets out a “you looked really good back there too,” and before he can stop himself, adds, “very stunning.”

Taeil’s eyes seem to shift, to a look that Jaehyun can’t decipher and he’s suddenly panicking, both from what he just said and from Taeil's unreadable eyes.

“Do you,” Taeil starts, looking nervous “want to go out with me?” he looks like he has more to say and Jaehyun is really panicking now. Before Taeil even manages to continue, he blurts out “I have a boyfriend.”

Taeil looks surprised and his face falls? Jaehyun can’t tell.

“Oh,” Taeil says, seemingly loss for words. “Umm, I mean, go out with me for lunch? Since It’s late already. It's almost three,” scratching the back of his neck. They’re not close anymore and their knees aren’t touching. Jaehyun feels a wave of disappointment.

Jaehyun flusters. Right. Taeil was just asking if he wanted to grab lunch together. Jaehyun mentally smacks himself for his stupid, embarrassing mistake and pretends he didn’t just say that.

“S-sure, let’s get ready,” he gets up to change, feeling Taeil's eyes on his back as he walks.

 

They find a nice restaurant not far from the building. They sit near the window, where they can see the busy street outside, full of people walking down the sidewalk.

The waitress arrives with their orders, a spaghetti for Jaehyun and seafood ramyun for Taeil. Taeil seems to settle with just mineral water but Jaehyun takes his food with a sweet drink so he gets himself an iced apple tea.

They eat in silence for a couple of minutes until Taeil speaks up.

“About earlier,” he says in between mouthfuls, “did you think I was asking you out,” he’s chewing his food but his focus is on Jaehyun instead. He has a teasing smile on his face.

Jaehyun sputters but doesn’t choke, thank heavens for that. “Yeah… sorry about that,” he just wants the floor to swallow him whole right now. He’s so embarrassed. “That was awkward,” he laughs dryly.

Taeil laughs along but it’s genuine and full of amusement. “Actually, if you hadn’t said that, I would have been hitting on you right now,” he says carefully when he’s stopped laughing.

Jaehyun is choking for real now and he quickly grabs his drink, gulps down until it’s three quarters empty. His eyes widen.

“Hey now,” Taeil looks at him, concerned. “Don’t act so surprised. I'm serious. You’re really attractive, I really do like you but you also made it clear so,” he looks nervous and it’s the first time Jaehyun has seen him so vulnerable. “I won’t do anything, I swear. I hope we can still be friends, though.”

Jaehyun thought that his little crush is one sided. Hearing this makes a difference. Taeil wasn’t supposed to like him back, he was supposed to let Jaehyun mourn over his little crush as his guilt eats him inside whenever he thinks of Ten.

They can still be friends, though. Taeil doesn’t have to know about his feelings. They will both get over it and everything will be fine. He doesn’t have to feel guilty anymore for liking another guy when he already has a boyfriend.

“I’m cool with that,” Jaehyun smiles. He means it well but when Taeil smiles back, all teeth and bright, Jaehyun wonders how long does he have to endure this pain.

 

 

“Hurry up, Jae,” Ten calls out. He’s already done getting ready. He’s clad in a really nice pair of jeans and white shirt tucked in at the front. He looks amazing with his newly dyed black hair and even darker eyeliner lining his eyes.

“Just a sec, I’m still struggling with these pants. They’re so tight.” Jaehyun shouts from his room as he tries to pull up his pants. Ten enters the next moment to see how he’s keeping up.

“Tsk, always so slow. Need a hand?” Ten says once he sees Jaehyun's state. Jaehyun pouts. His boyfriend always picks on him for his slowness at getting ready.

“Gimme a break, we’re still early,” Jaehyun says exasperatingly but smiles once he manages to zip his pants. Ten walks to him and pulls at his zipper.

“Let me help,” he says and drops to his knees.

Jaehyun holds his hair, it’s soft in his hand. It was styled but now it’s unkempt. “What are you doing? I’m already dressed,” he says but his voice is low as he pulls Ten’s hair so the latter can look up at him.

Ten chuckles, “you’re right, it’s still early so let me help you,” he smirks, unbuttoning Jaehyun's pants again and pulling his pants down. Jaehyun groans.

“I struggled for nothing,” Jaehyun says incredulously. Ten ignores him and pulls his underwear and taking Jaehyun's cock in his hand. He starts stroking it and Jaehyun lets out a small moan.

“My favourite cock,” he smiles against Jaehyun's cock, looking up with sultry eyes. He licks at the crown teasingly, soft kittenish licks that make Jaehyun whine for more.

“Just–” Jaehyun gasps. Ten forgoes the teasing and takes Jaehyun full. He goes in really deep until his nose touches Jaehyun's pubes. He has a great gag reflex and is pretty fucking proud of it. He does it again and again until he’s bobbing his head on Jaehyun's cock.

He pulls off and licks his lips. Precome is leaking from Jaehyun's cock and he’s rock hard. Ten plays with his balls and licks along his shaft. Ten does it purposely slow that it’s painful for Jaehyun to endure it.

Jaehyun knows that Ten loves teasing him so he indulges. Jaehyun comes harder when he’s teased.

“So, do you want to go all the way and arrive fashionably late to the party or get this over with quick?” Ten asks as his fingers wrap around the base of Jaehyun's cock, preventing him from coming.

Jaehyun would love to go all the way, watch Ten bounce on his cock as the boy moans Jaehyun’s name loudly, his body glistening with sweat. He wants to run his hand down Ten's chest, stroke his lovely cock until he comes screaming.

But Jaehyun doesn’t want to go to the bar feeling gross and sticky. Taking another shower would be too much of a hassle. They would arrive late and the gig will be almost over by then. So he pushes Ten's head until his lips touch Jaehyun's cock again.

“Suck,” he says,  _commands_  and Ten shivers a little, does as he’s told, “until I come,” he adds. Ten moans. He has a thing for being commanded.

Ten sucks hard, stroking where his mouth doesn’t reach. It’s getting sloppy but Jaehyun is close. He moves his foot until his heel touches Ten's crotch. He strokes it with his foot and Ten moans around his cock, the vibration making him come.

Ten pulls off and Jaehyun's come hits his face, covering it with white. He licks it where his tongue can reach. His face is a mess, there’s come on his cheeks and nose. His eyeliner, however, is perfectly fine, no smudge in sight.

 

They arrive at the bar at nine-thirty. They were supposed to leave Jaehyun's apartment at eight but they were an hour late. After Ten had gotten him off, Jaehyun had returned the favour. They made out furiously after, almost getting hard again but managed to stop before they got carried away.

Jaehyun sighs. The gig starts at nine, they’re already late by half an hour. They try to find a table where they can still see the performers clearly. Once a month, Jaehyun and Ten will find a nice bar to see gigs instead of going to clubs to dance.

Ten goes off to get drinks for the both of them. A girl is performing alone right now. She’s on guitar. Her voice is soft and beautiful.

Ten comes back with two glasses of gin and tonic. He sits close to Jaehyun and leans his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. Jaehyun wraps his arm around Ten as they both enjoy the performance and take sips of their drinks.

They talk while drinking, about works and friends. “Johnny said you should visit me more. He hasn’t seen you in a long time.” Jaehyun snorts. Johnny is Ten's co-worker slash good friend who dotes on Jaehyun for some reason.

“Maybe,” Jaehyun says, “I think he likes me, though.” Ten bursts out laughing, shaking his head. “His girlfriend won’t be happy if she heard that,” Ten says. Jaehyun laughs too because he’s right.

The performances have been going on for a while now. There will be a couple more performers before they call it a night. The next performer, though, is someone Jaehyun can recognize anywhere.

It's Taeil up there, ready to sing. He has a band accompanying him, all guys. Jaehyun is surprised. He's staring at the stage and Ten snaps him out of it. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“I know him,” Jaehyun admits, “a model from our company.” Taeil starts singing at that moment and he has a really beautiful voice. Jaehyun is momentarily mesmerized by it.

Ten whistles, “wow, he’s good,” Ten looks like he’s absorbed in the performance as well. Jaehyun doesn’t know Taeil can sing. The other guy has never mentioned it to him. His voice is coated in honey, soft and every note he hits sends shivers down Jaehyun's spine.

“Are you close with him?” Ten cuts him out of his little trance. Jaehyun tries to think of a way to describe their friendship. They’re close now, not just acquaintances but he doesn’t want to disclose this to Ten for some reason. Maybe it’s because Jaehyun feels sparks inside of him whenever he’s with Taeil.

“We talk sometimes. He’s new,” Jaehyun says, purposely leaving out that they eat out together whenever they meet at work, hoping Ten will never find out that he’s the guy Jaehyun thinks is attractive, that thinks Jaehyun is attractive. He doesn’t want to ruin things and hurt Ten.

“Oh,” Ten says, “he looks familiar, though, but I can’t seem to place where I've seen him,” Ten looks at Taeil, deep in his thought. From where they are, they can’t see Taeil's face clearly. Jaehyun knows it’s Taeil because, well, of course he can tell.

“He’s a model. You’ve probably seen him in magazines and ads,” Jaehyun says. That would most likely be it. Ten nods agreeing.

“We should greet him later. Introduce me to your little friend,” Ten tells him later. Jaehyun suddenly gets nervous. Should he? It’d be weird if he didn’t want to do that. Jaehyun knows Ten's co-workers and Ten knows his. He had introduced Doyoung and Taeyong to Ten without a problem before and at this point, it’s safe to say that he’s closer to Taeil than he is to them.

Jaehyun thinks he should stop fussing about it. There’s nothing going on between him and Taeil. They might be interested in each other but he’s taken and Taeil knows and respects that. Their conversations might have gotten flirtatious at some point but they mean nothing. He’s not cheating, definitely.

Besides, Taeil doesn’t even know that Jaehyun kind of likes him. This is all just Jaehyun having internal conflicts with himself. Unless… Taeil can see right through him? He hopes not. He couldn’t have been that transparent.

Jaehyun nods, “I will.” Ten smiles and gets up, “I’ll get us more drinks,” he says and walks to the bar.

Taeil is done with his set. He leaves the stage with his friends as the last performer gets on the stage. They find a table, three tables away from Jaehyun's and sit there. Taeil doesn’t, though, instead whispering to one of his friends and then walks away to go straight to Jaehyun.

Their eyes meet and Taeil grins. “It is you! I thought I saw you from the stage but I couldn’t be sure,” he says instead of a greeting when he’s at Jaehyun's table. He takes a sit opposite of Jaehyun.

“So, where’s the boyfriend?” he asks Jaehyun and Jaehyun is surprised. That’s right. Of course Taeil knows he’s here with his boyfriend. He saw them from the stage and Jaehyun was being pretty cozy with Ten before so it was obvious that he was 'with the boyfriend.'

Jaehyun just smiles sheepishly and points towards the direction of the bar, “getting drinks,” he tells Taeil. Taeil just nods in acknowledgement, doesn’t seem to try to find words to engage in a conversation with him.

The current performer is singing something mellow, about heartbreak or something, that Jaehyun isn't really paying attention to.

Jaehyun bites his lips. Ten is going to be back soon. He will certainly meet Taeil and Jaehyun isn’t sure he’s entirely prepared or okay with that. His mind is telling him that there’s nothing to be worried about, that they both don’t know about Jaehyun's feelings and he fully intends to keep it that way.

He thinks of a topic to talk to Taeil about, but before he’s able to even think of something, Ten is already sliding into the spot next to him – the spot where he was sitting before he got up – and hands one drink to Jaehyun.

They’re both facing Taeil. Ten and Taeil stare at each other for about three seconds before they both blurt out in unison, “it’s you!”

Jaehyun frowns. He looks between Ten and Taeil in confusion. “Do you guys know each other?” he asks. He had thought that Ten had recognized Taeil because the latter is a model, but it seems like Taeil knows Ten as well.

This is definitely new information. Jaehyun wouldn’t have guessed.

They’re still gaping at each other, disbelief written all over their faces but then they both laugh, loud with tears at the corners of their eyes. Jaehyun only gets more confused at this point. Are they old acquaintances?

Ten shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes, successfully wiping the tears away from his eyes. “It’s just that–” Ten says, a little hesitant, “–he was… we slept with each other once,” he finishes slowly.

Before Jaehyun can even process that piece of information, Taeil adds, “it was a one night stand.”

Jaehyun's eyes are about to pop out of their sockets. What. Taeil and Ten? This comes out as a shock to Jaehyun, but weirdly enough, he isn’t upset about it. Not about that. It’s just that, finding out that your boyfriend and your secret crush fucked once is really all too much to take in.

It also kind of turns him on thinking about it and he doesn’t think this turn of event is going well.

“Sorry,” Ten says, snapping him out of his little reverie. Ten looks really apologetic, like it’s a problem that he fucked someone that wasn’t Jaehyun, even though it happened before they started dating.

“Are you angry?” Ten's voice wavers when he asks and Jaehyun quickly reassures him.

“What? Of course not! What you did before we started dating is none of my business,” Jaehyun states as a matter of fact. “It just took me by surprise, that’s all,” he says as he looks at Taeil, “and the fact that it’s Taeil of all people,” Jaehyun laughs at how absurd this whole thing is.

“So, it’s all cool?” Taeil asks, looking back at Jaehyun. Jaehyun nods. Ten seems to brighten up at the fact that the revelation hadn’t caused any misunderstanding. Jaehyun can’t believe this happened. He was worried about this meeting before but now all his guilt has flown out of the window.

“Looks like I don’t have to introduce you two after all,” Jaehyun says. They all laugh and settle into normal conversations as they get more drinks.

Ten and Taeil seem to be comfortable around each other, like they’re long time friends and not strangers who fucked once and never saw each other again.

They’re all drunk now, especially Jaehyun, who’s naturally a lightweight. He doesn’t know how it started but he finds himself in a conversation about sex with the other two.

Ten is out of it too, maybe, because the other is talking about how Jaehyun should have seen Taeil's dick, and that it’s nice and does wonders. It’s all too inappropriate but Jaehyun is too drunk to be bothered by it and he actually wants to know how Taeil's dick looks and feels like. Fuck.

Jaehyun isn’t sure what he says next but Taeil's eyes flash and Ten is suddenly quiet. Oh shit. Did Jaehyun just voice that out loud? Jaehyun really doesn’t trust himself when he’s drunk.

Taeil and Ten give each other a knowing look before Ten says, “I think you've had too much to drink. Let's go home.”

Everything goes by in a passing the next moment, hazy in his line of vision. Jaehyun feels himself being dragged out from the bar and hauled inside a cab.

Not too long after, he feels the comfort of a soft mattress under him and drifts off to sleep in matter of seconds.

 

 

Jaehyun wakes up with a splitting headache and almost no recollection of last night's incident. He doesn't need to know what happened to know he's done or said something stupid.

He was with both Ten and Taeil and he got piss drunk. Anything could have happened.

He looks around the room. Ten's not beside him but he can hear noises from the kitchen.

His stomach growls. Looking at the clock, it's almost noon. So he gets up, albeit reluctantly.

Jaehyun rids himself of his clothing — not what he had worn last night to the bar — to take a shower, which means Ten had taken his time to change Jaehyun's clothes. Ten hadn't been that drunk last night then.

After he's showered, he grabs a pair of shorts and a shirt with a cartoon character print on it that Jaehyun vaguely recognizes but doesn't remember the name of. They're both Ten's. They're smaller in size but they fit all the same.

When Jaehyun enters the kitchen, he sees Ten leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“I made you some eggs,” he says. “It’s on the table.” Jaehyun chuckles, moves towards Ten to give him a peck, “you’re the best,” and sits at the table. Surely enough, there’s a plate of scrambled eggs, still warm.

Ten pours another cup of coffee and sets it on the table for Jaehyun. Ten takes a seat opposite him. There's a magazine in his hand.

It’s the magazine with him and Taeil in it. They’re on the cover.

“I ran out of eggs and went to buy some. I saw this on the way and decided to get a copy,” Ten explains with a smile.

Jaehyun doesn’t know what to say. What is he supposed to say? There’s really nothing wrong with it but Jaehyun is nervous for a reason he doesn’t even know.

“You guys look hot, by the way,” Ten says and Jaehyun's eyes widen. “Why didn’t you tell me about this? I could have missed seeing my boyfriend getting all intimate with a hot guy.”

“Seriously? Did you really just…” Jaehyun is at loss for words. His boyfriend basically just hinted that he likes the idea of Jaehyun getting all close with another guy. He really doesn’t know what Ten is thinking right now.

“Say…” Ten says, “was the guy you said you find attractive, Taeil, by any chance?” he smirks. He’s looking at Jaehyun in the eyes as if daring for Jaehyun to admit it, that he already knows the truth.

Jaehyun blushes. “H-how did you…”

Ten sighs. “You were really drunk huh?” he asks, although it sounds more like he’s just talking to himself. “So, you don’t remember what you said last night?” this time, he’s really asking Jaehyun.

Jaehyun shakes his head. He tried to recall what had happened last night in the shower but his memory fell short. He had only remembered Ten and Taeil's unconventional… reunion.

And then he was shitfaced. He really couldn’t remember what had happened after that, what he had said or done. Nothing.

“Well,” Ten looks at him, searching for something. “You said… you said you wanted to know how it would… feel like holding Taeil's dick in your hand," he says carefully. “But I guess I was pretty drunk too to even bring up about Taeil's dick,” he shrugs.

Jaehyun drops his fork. Ten looks mildly embarrassed but he doesn’t seem as bothered as he should have been. He doesn’t sound accusing either.

“But hey, he was a good fuck. My best one night stand, maybe. Probably why we even got to that topic. There’s more, though. When I was trying to bring you home, you were mumbling something like ‘I've thought about it a lot, for a while now,’ and I'm pretty sure you were talking about his dick,” he rambles on.

“Okay, stop. What are you even trying to say?” Jaehyun asks exasperatedly. He looks at Ten pointedly, face red. It’s like Ten is trying to tell him what had happened last night but also something else entirely. "You're not...?" he tries to ask but stops halfway.

Jaehyun's mind is spinning. Ten isn't mad about him blurting that? Is he saying he’s attracted to Taeil too. Still attracted? Did he like him. Does? Is he suggesting...

Ten leans closer to Jaehyun across the table with a wicked smile on his smile, “what I'm saying is,” he gestures for Jaehyun to come closer and Jaehyun does. Ten whispers, “We should all fuck.”

Jaehyun freezes. He can’t say he hasn’t thought about it. He has. It's something he stores at the very back of his mind as his conscience deems it a taboo.

But now, Ten is really proposing it. Like he’s reading whatever there is inside Jaehyun's head. Jaehyun swallows an invisible lump in his throat and licks his lips.

“Clearly, we both find him attractive. And you can’t lie to me, Jaehyun,” Ten smirks, “you like him, don’t you?” Ten looks him in the eyes as he asks this, boring into his own.

“I-”

“Think about it,” Ten says, patting Jaehyun's shoulder as he leaves Jaehyun alone at the table, who’s still gawking at what just happened.

  
They don’t bring up Ten's little proposition after that, not until a week later.

  
Ten is typing away on his phone. He seems to be on his phone a lot these days. Jaehyun is a little curious.

“Who do you keep texting?” he asks. Ten isn’t paying attention to the movie they’re both watching right now.

Ten looks up from his phone. “Hmm?” he’s smiling but there’s a glint of playfulness in his eyes. “It’s a secret,” he winks at Jaehyun teasingly.

Jaehyun whines, “are you cheating on me?” he pouts. Ten laughs.

“It’s not cheating if you do the same thing,” he says. Jaehyun frowns. Do the same thing?

Ten grins. He turns his phone and shows the screen to Jaehyun. On the screen, Jaehyun can see ‘Taeil’ written at the top. He gasps.

“How did you get his number? When did you two become friends?” Jaehyun asks in disbelief but his tone is laced with lightheartedness.

Ten snorts. “How else? When you decided getting wasted was a good idea,” he grins smugly. “But actually, it was. We get along really well now thanks to you.”

“I feel like I'm being left out here,” Jaehyun faints sadness. Taeil didn’t mention anything about getting in touch with Ten now.

But it’s not like they saw each other at work after the bar incident. They haven’t all week. Jaehyun has been busy and they didn’t bump into each other at all. They don’t really text either, even if they do have each other’s numbers.

“Aww, don’t be,” Ten pats his head. “It’s nothing that doesn’t involve you,” Ten says, voice low, as he pushes Jaehyun down until he’s leaning against the armrest.

Jaehyun swallows. “What do you mean?” he asks. Ten rests his hands on Jaehyun’s cheeks and looks him straight in the eyes.

“Have you thought about it?” Ten asks him instead of answering. Jaehyun gets puzzled for a while. What is Ten talking about?

“Thought about what?” Jaehyun asks back as Ten starts to leave butterfly kisses on his face and jaws and the room starts to become stuffy for him.

Ten stops to look back at Jaehyun. “About fucking Taeil. How about it?” He kisses down Jaehyun's neck and licks at the dips of his collarbones. Jaehyun releases tiny little whines.

Jaehyun's heart beats faster. He’s been thinking about it all week. Ten hadn’t brought up the topic at all he almost thought he'd been imagining it, that Ten never said such thing and it was all just his sick mind playing with him.

But it’s out here now. It’s real and he badly wants to scream  _yes, he’d been thinking about it, is still thinking about it, every second of his life ever since he met Taeil._

He wants to know how Taeil's dick would feel like in his ass, in his mouth. What it would feel like to have Ten's dick alongside of Taeil's as they both wreck him all night in his room.

“I’ll let him fuck your ass open as I fuck your mouth” Ten says, hand cupping Jaehyun's front, in a voice so low Jaehyun might have missed it under the sounds of his own moaning.

“Wouldn’t you want that? Tell me, Jaehyun,” Ten continues biting and licking down Jaehyun's chest, his shirt bunched up under his armpits. Jaehyun is burning, beginning to feel his arousal from Ten's hand on his clothed dick.

“Y-yes,” Jaehyun answers weakly, “I want you both so bad. Please fuck me until I can’t walk for days.” Jaehyun's words are jumbled up, too lost in his own pleasure as Ten starts to grind his crotch against Jaehyun's.

The movement is fast and erratic. Jaehyun hiccups and holds onto Ten's arms. The friction feels too good and he’s getting close.

Jaehyun comes embarrassingly fast just from it, imagining himself being sandwiched between two bodies instead of one. It isn’t hard to reach orgasm just from that thought alone.

When they’re both finished, still trying to calm their breathing, Ten gets up from the sofa. He kisses Jaehyun on the forehead before walking to his room.

“All right then,” Jaehyun hears him say, and the door to his room closes.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath, doesn’t want to think what that means and closes his eyes instead, letting sleep overcome his mind and drifts off in a slumber.

 

Jaehyun has a day off on Friday. He’s been lazing around all day, not feeling like he should be productive at all. He’s marathoning Running Man – for 6 hours straight already. Ten will be coming over later after he’s done with his work.

It’s 6.30pm now and he has around an hour to spare before Ten arrives. He decides on a shower.

After he’s finished with his shower and smelling fresh of lavender scent, he picks up his phone from the bedside table and dials his usual pizza place for a delivery. He orders one large pepperoni pizza because it’s his and Ten’s favourite.

As he waits for Ten _and_ the pizza to arrive, which should arrive at the same time, the doorbell rings. Jaehyun looks at the clock. Ten’s here a bit earlier than planned.

Except it’s not Ten when Jaehyun answers the door. It’s Taeil, looking all nice in a simple blue shirt and ripped jeans. He’s fidgety in his place.

“Hi,” Taeil greets him.

What is Taeil doing here? How did he know Jaehyun’s address?

“Hi,” he greets back. “Um…” Jaehyun trails off, confused as to why Taeil is standing outside his apartment unexpectedly, seemingly out of nowhere. “What are you doing here?” Jaehyun finishes off.

“Oh,” now Taeil seems confused as well. “Ten didn’t tell you?” he says. Jaehyun tries to rake his memory in case he’d missed anything important Ten had told him but comes up with nothing so he shakes his head.

“Oh my god,” Taeil blurts out and then curses under his breath that Jaehyun can faintly hear.

Taeil sighs. “Sorry but can I come in first?” he asks, a little defeated, and maybe disbelief too. Jaehyun opens the door to let him inside.

The apartment is clean and organized. Nothing is out of place save for the DVDs stacked in the middle of the living room. They had been there because Jaehyun was searching for movies to watch earlier but had ended up settling with Running Man instead, that he’d watched on his laptop anyway. Jaehyun is oddly relief and satisfied with the state of his apartment.

They both sit down on the sofa in the living room with Jaehyun purposely sitting the furthest away he can from Taeil, out of nervousness for inexplicable reason. They’re quiet for a few moments, not really knowing what to say but Jaehyun breaks the silence first.

“So…” he begins and then clears his throat, “you wanted to see Ten?”

Taeil groans. “That son of a…”

“Taeil?”

Taeil sighs again, not for the first time since he’s arrived. Jaehyun tries to guess if Ten had set him up with Taeil knowing that he _kind of_ likes the other. It’s _so very_ Ten to pull this sort of shit.

But there’s also that…

Taeil is busy checking his phone, scrolling up on a chat history Jaehyun can’t make out from where he’s sitting. He’s not paying attention to Jaehyun, or at least he’s not looking at him.

“He invited me over so we could fuck.”

Jaehyun chokes on _nothing_ and “what.”

“All three of us,” then Taeil’s showing his chat history to Jaehyun and undeniably it’s from Ten. Jaehyun reads through the messages and true enough, they’re all messages of Ten talking about how Jaehyun likes Taeil, likes the idea of the both of them fucking him, and how he’s agreed to this whole meet up. Fucking Ten. Jaehyun hasn’t agreed to any of this. At least not directly, and especially not _this_.

Jaehyun has never been so embarrassed in his life. He’s also never been so nervous out of… anticipation? He wants this. He so badly wants this and he’s so torn because this is so sudden and he wasn’t expecting this. Not this soon.

“I–”

“Look, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Ten shouldn’t have decided this on his own. That’s not very cool.” Taeil stands up, about to make his way towards the door but Jaehyun moves so fast, grabbing him by his arm to stop him from leaving.

“Wait,” Jaehyun says, “he’s–”

There’s a sound of someone talking at the other side of the door, just outside his apartment and a few seconds later, the doorbell rings.

Jaehyun quickly lets go of Taeil’s arm to open the door, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

It’s Ten with a box of pizza in his hand and a smile on his face.

“Saw the pizza guy at the door so I just paid for the pizza before he even got to ring the bell,” Ten says, in lieu of a greeting. His eyes trail behind Jaehyun before letting out an “ah, you’re here!”

Jaehyun pulls Ten inside, closing the door before crossing his arms. “Explain.”

Ten has the nerve to _laugh_ , not feeling the slightest bit sorry for arranging all this without telling him beforehand. Ten doesn’t stop laughing still, as he walks into the kitchen and puts the pizza on the table. Jaehyun and Taeil follow him suit, waiting for his explanation.

“I’m sorry, okay.” Ten apologizes but it doesn’t seem very sincere. “I’m not wrong, though. You want it, right?” He fixes his gaze on Jaehyun. Jaehyun knows that it only depends on him now. They both just need his consent and they can get on with it.

Taeil came here for the exact same purpose and Ten wouldn’t have planned all this if he wasn’t up for it. The question is; does Jaehyun really want to do this right now?

The answer is yes.

Jaehyun nods and that’s all it takes for Ten to pull both him and Taeil into his bedroom and lock the door behind them.

Ten makes no time before pushing Jaehyun onto the bed and kissing him hard on the mouth. It’s only for a few seconds and then he pulls away only to turn to Taeil, who’s standing beside him feeling a little out of place, and kisses the other as well.

Jaehyun lies on his bed looking at his boyfriend kissing his crush in front of him and it makes him so turn on. Ten is kissing Taeil with all his might, his hands in Taeil’s hair and Taeil has his arms wrapped around Ten’s waist. It’s a very sexy sight.

The kiss is sloppy, too much spit and Taeil moans at the intensity of the kiss. It’s the first time Jaehyun has ever heard Taeil moan but as soon as he did, he wants nothing more than to hear more of it, wanting to coax that sound out of him with his own ministrations.

So Jaehyun takes the hem of Taeil’s shirt and _pulls_ until the latter’s lips part from Ten’s and plants his own lips on Taeil’s. The moment his lips touch Taeil’s, he feels a surge of emotion and want mixed together in his chest, eager to explore more of his desires.

Taeil quickly takes control, pushing him back against the bed until he is completely on top of Jaehyun. He kisses real good, tongue licking inside of Jaehyun’s mouth like he’s never tasted anything more delicious. He sucks on Jaehyun’s bottom lip and nips at it.

All the while Ten is just looking at them with lustful eyes, clearly enjoying the view.

Taeil starts kissing lower, moving towards his neck and sucks. Licking a stripe along the column of his neck and then biting just small enough that it leaves Jaehyun hissing but not enough to actually hurt him.

Jaehyun doesn’t realize when Ten had stripped everything but he has and he’s now fully naked, getting on the bed and starts playing with Jaehyun’s clothed dick. Taeil stops kissing him for a while to pull his shirt off and Jaehyun lets him. The other proceeds to pull his own shirt off before diving back in to kiss Jaehyun again.

Ten’s slow stroke of his clothed dick is getting faster now and Jaehyun can’t help but moan at the sensation sent through the course of his body. Ten smirks, only to completely pull Jaehyun’s sweatpants off, along with his underwear.

Taeil’s sucking Jaehyun’s nipple now, as his hand toys with his other one. It’s all too much and Jaehyun feels so, so hot and is so, so hard that he wants the both of them to just fuck him already.

“Hngh,” Jaehyun whimpers when Ten’s fingers start playing with his balls and moving back to poke teasingly at his hole but never entering.

“Taeil, go sit against the bedpost,” Ten instructs. Taeil stops playing with his nipples and follows willingly like he’s part of Ten’s little game, and that they’re all under Ten’s command.

And it really does seem like they are because when Ten tells him “I want you to suck Taeil off,” he obliges like an obedient puppy, who lives to please its owner.

He crawls towards Taeil, hands wandering along Taeil’s thighs, a fleeting touch that makes the other shiver under his palms. He undoes the button of Taeil’s jeans, pulling at the zipper.

When Taeil is finally naked, Jaehyun kisses his thigh, leaving soft butterfly kisses along the side of his crotch. Taeil lets out a really beautiful sound that Jaehyun stores in his memory for later, the moment it reaches his ears.

Jaehyun starts stroking Taeil’s cock, putting pressure along the veins of his shaft just under the head where it’s the most sensitive. More sounds come out from Taeil’s pretty lips and Jaehyun finds himself addicted to them already.

When Jaehyun finally puts Taeil’s cock in his mouth, the latter’s hand automatically finds Jaehyun’s hair and grips on it. He doesn’t know if Taeil knows he’s into hairpulling but he really wants Taeil to pull his hair.

“Pull his hair,” It’s Ten who says it, knowing very well what Jaehyun wants. Taeil does as he’s told and Jaehyun groans when he feels the roots of his hair get pulled and the sensation shoots straight towards his groin.

Jaehyun sucks on Taeil’s cock harder and strokes where his mouth can’t reach. Ten moves to cup his ass cheeks behind him and spreading them before a tongue licks its way into his asshole. Ten rims him like he means it, moving his tongue inside him until he squirms and his knees weakened.

He tries his best to suck Taeil off but he’s moaning against Taeil’s cock every so often. Taeil pushes his head deeper until the head of his cock touches the back of Jaehyun’s throat.

Jaehyun is close.

“Not yet,” Ten says. “I want you to ride him.” Suddenly, Jaehyun’s vivid dream of him riding Taeil from over a week ago comes into the forefront of his mind and he flushes, which is honestly ridiculous when he’s already in the middle of deepthroating the guy.

Jaehyun pulls Taeil’s cock out of his mouth with strings of saliva connecting them. Ten holds his waist, guiding him to sit on Taeil’s cock. Jaehyun adjusts himself so Taeil’s cock can enter him with ease.

The feeling of Taeil’s cock fully inside him is magical. Where Ten’s cock is thicker, Taeil’s cock is slightly longer and curves to the side. It brushes his inside deliciously. He lifts his hips until only the tip of Taeil’s cock is inside him and slams his hips down again.

He does it again and again until he’s bouncing on Taeil’s cock faster once he’s feeling more comfortable.

“Hmm… so good,” Taeil says, hands on Jaehyun’s hips as Jaehyun rides him.

Ten holds Jaehyun’s chin up and shoves his cock inside Jaehyun’s mouth not-so-gently and fucks his mouth. Jaehyun is feeling all too much at the same time. His entire body feels like it’s on fire. He never would have thought the thing he had been fantasizing for the past couple of months would actually happen.

Taeil’s hand begins stroking his cock and he’s going to come.

“I’m–“ Jaehyun pants, when he pulls off of Ten’s mouth. “I’m gonna come.”

Ten and Taeil both nod and Jaehyun spurts his come all over his and Taeil’s stomachs, breathing heavily as Taeil pushes him onto his back and continues fucking him.

Ten strokes his own cock and aims his cock towards Jaehyun’s face when he’s coming, painting Jaehyun’s face with white. Jaehyun opens his mouth to taste some of the salty come on his tongue.

The sight must have pushed Taeil to his limit because he moans and comes inside Jaehyun, long and hard, riding his orgasm.

The three of them lie on the bed the next moment trying to catch their breaths.

“Wow,” Ten says, his face shows nothing but _bliss_. “I’ve never thought a threesome would be this great. Just seeing you two fuck made me so fucking horny.”

“I agree,” Taeil nods.

Jaehyun is sandwiched between the two of them and for a while he doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want this moment to be over. He wants it to last. If it doesn’t last, he doesn’t want it to be the last time he’s in this situation.

That confuses him a lot.

He looks at Ten and feels the lightness in his chest that he always feels when he’s around the other. The love, the fondness, the feeling that he can always depend on Ten to make him happy, to make the both of them happy.

But when he looks at Taeil, it evokes the same kind of feeling and it hits him that he might actually like the guy more than he had initially thought. It’s more than just crushing on him and wanting to bed him. It’s wanting to spend the rest of his life with Taeil, waking up to him, feeling his warmth, eating together and binge watching his favourite action movies with him.

And as he does all of those, Ten is also by his side, doing the same things together.

He wants them both.

He doesn’t want to think about how complicated his feelings are and how they will affect all of them if he ever expresses them. His heart hurts a little at the thought.

Jaehyun closes his eyes instead, sleep slowly taking over him out of his exhaustion from their earlier activity.

 

Jaehyun wakes up to an empty bed. He looks through the open door of his room and sees Ten and Taeil outside in the living room, cuddling on the sofa as they watch something on the TV. The box of pizza that they ordered hours ago is on the table beside the stack of DVDs.

It warms his heart at the sight for some reason. His earlier thoughts are back and he thinks that they aren’t as hopeless as it seemed. If they were to be together, it’s not such a far reach.

When he gets out of bed seconds later to join the both of them, they have matching grins on their faces when they see him and he thinks _yup, things can definitely get better in the future_ with a sunny smile plastered across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't follow nct closely so the characterizations might have been off? i apologize for that if so.


End file.
